Meant to be
by Angelfromheaven2012
Summary: The King and Queen of Bhopal want their son, Prince Asad to marry Princess Tanveer but what they don't know is that Asad is in love. Yes, in love with a poor servant girl who his parents will never accept. First Qubool Hai fic!
1. Are we meant to be

**Me: Hello fellow readers! Call me Angel, and I am here with my first Qubool Hai fanfic which hopefully you will enjoy! **

**Sierra(OC): She's a horrible writer so be ready with tomatoes**

**Me: It's true! *cries hysterically***

**Sierra: There we go again! Enjoy the story no matter how horrible it is and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 1: Are we meant to be?**

"Prince Asad, you are going to marry Princess Tanveer and that is final!" King Rashid said to his son

"But abbu, I don't want to marry Tanveer" Asad objected

"But why not Asad?" Queen Dilshad asked

"Because we are not meant to be together, she isn't made for me!" Asad replied

"Then who is?" Dilshad asked

"There is someone" Asad said

"But I object, you will marry Tanveer, she is a suitable wife and a perfect future queen" Rashid sadi angrily

"But…" Asad started

"No buts, go to your room!" Rashid yelled

Asad knew he couldn't win this argument so he obediently walked to his room.

"You know, we should ask him who he likes" Asad heard Dilshad say

"Who could he possibly want besides Tanveer?" Rashid was saying

Hearing this Asad angrily stomped to his room destroying everything he found destroyable in the way. His siblings, Ayan, Nazma, Nikhat and Nuzat saw this and knew that they would have to calm down their bhaijaan before he set a fire in the whole palace.

**In Asad's room**

Asad was all set to throw things that he could find but luckily his siblings entered the room before any chaos could possibly take place.

"Bhaijaan, leave the poor vase!" Ayan yelled

Asad turned around to see all of them "What are you all doing here?"

"We came to calm you down so nothing catastrophic would take place!" Nikhat said

"Well it has already taken place" Asad replied still angry

"What do you mean bhaijaan?" Nazma asked

"Abbu and Ami want me to marry the cat-like Tanveer!" Asad said

"What do they see in her?" Nuzat asked

"Exactly she's so cunning and have you seen her eye?" Ayan asked

"We all have if only abbu and ami would change their minds" Asad said

"There must be someway to stop this nikah" Nikhat said

"I hope there is" Asad said miserably

"Ok, everyone gather around for a very serious Zingo hottie's meeting!" Ayan said

"The topic is: Stop Asad bhaijaan's nikah!" Nikhat said to everyone

And soon the zingo hottie's meeting was going on, different plans started popping up the worst being to have a food fight in the day of the nikah so that everything would get dirty and they would have to cncel the wedding, this idea of course had come to the mind of Ayan.

**Somewhere else**

"Did you hear about Prince Asad and Princess Tanveer's nikah?" A maid was asking another maid

"Oh yes, it is the talk of the kingdom" the other maid replied

"The nikah sure will be beautiful" the maid said

"Why wouldn't it be? It is a royal wedding" the other maid said

In the corner another maid was listening to the two maid's talking and a tear released from her eye and then more started falling, she quickly went to the washroom and wiped her face. The maid was beautiful more beautiful then Tanveer could ever be and she was the one who owned Prince Asad's heart, her name was Zoya she was an orphan who worked in the palace.

"I should have known our nikah would never happen" Zoya said to herself "His parents will never accept me, but I hope Princess Tanveer will keep him forever happy" Zoya thought but didn't know that her lover didn't want to spend his life with Tanveer and that he would do anything to be with her.

"We weren't meant to be" Zoyan thought to herself and cried more.

**Somewhere else in another palace**

Princess Tanveer was brushing her hair. She got closer to the mirror and smirked then she took out a lens from her eyes revealing her true self **(you know what she looks like) **

"Well done Tanveer!" she praised herself "Now you will be Prince Asad's wife! And no one is going to get in the way of our nikah"

She strolled around the room happily. She didn't love Asad she only wanted the title, the money, and nothing else. Tanveer knew however that Asad didn't want to marry her, that he loved someone else. Whoever that someone else was, she was going to find out and when she did that person who was trying to steal Asad from her would be dead. Yes, she would kill that girl who owned Asad's heart and then live happily ever after with Asad…

Little did she know, that a great fight would now begin. The fight for love and that Asad would do anything to be with the person he loved.

For now Tanveer thought that they were meant to be…

**Me: That's the end of my horrible chapter *starts crying again***

**Sierra: *kicks me out of the screen* **

**Me: HEY!  
Sierra: Review please cause the more you review the faster the update will be! **


	2. Troubles Begin

**Sierra: Hey there readers! I'm not Angel, I'm her Oc, she's too busy right now so she asked me to be here, yeah I know she's a horrible writer but she hopes you enjoy this story although if you don't know one will blame you since it's very hard to enjoy something as horrible as this…**

**Chapter 2: Troubles begin**

"Asad! Asad! I'm here!" Tanveer shouted in her ever so annoying voice, calling out to Asad who was hiding to get away from this devil.

Suddenly, Tanveer bumped into Ayan, who was roaming around without anything to do. "Uh, Tanveer, what are you doing here?" he asked

"I'm here to meet my shohar, do you have any problem?" Tanvver asked in one of her too sweet tones that made you want to puke

"Of course not, what made you say that?" Ayan asked kind of annoyed at the girl

"Your question of course, no do tell me where my handsome shohar is" Tanveer said once again in her too sweet tone

"I don't know" Ayan replied quickly

"Hmm, well if you see him then tell me, I'll go looking for him in the other corner of the castle" Tanveer said to which Ayan nodded smiling at her and once she was again, Ayan made a disgusted face at the woman, what did his parents see in her?

Suddenly some arms grabbed Ayan and pulled him into a room, he was almost about to scream when someone covered his mouth with their hand, he looked up to see his bhaijaan, Asad. Asad let go of his hand and Ayan looked at him before saying, "Bhaijaan, you're here? Your beghum is out there looking for you" in a joking manner

"I'm hiding from that witch" Asadsaid

"Hiding? Now that isn't a good thing to do to your soon to be beghum" Ayan said still joking

"Very funny Ayan, make sure that Tanveer doesn't find me, get her out of the castle, tell her I'm not here" Asad said, and Ayan nodded, he opened the door and looked around, and anter finding no one in the halls, he went out to get rid of that witch, Tanveer. Asad, still inside starting about his only love, Zoya.

Somewhere else, in the palace, Zoya was washing the dishes. Just then some other maids passed by, and she heard them saying "Did you hear that Princess Tanveer is here looking for the prince?"

"Yes, I wonder what she looks like" the other maid said

"Let's go and see" the maid said and the two girl hurried off to see the so not beloved Tanveer.

Zoya just sighed, this was going to be harder then she thought it would, giving up the love of her life. Just then Queen Dilshad entered the room and walked to Zoya. Zoya liked the Queen she was very polite, and treated Zoya like a daughter, and she thought of the Queen as a mother too.

"Zoya, would you please go and see that Tanveer finds everything comfortable?" Dilshad asked

"Of course, You majesty" Zoya replied before bowing to the queen and leaving to make sure Tanveer felt everything to be fine.

Zoya walked through the hallways, and just then a door opened and a pair of arms pulled her inside a room, where she saw he prince, Asad. Asad smiled upon seeing her and he was soon hugging her and crying tears of joy.

"Asad, your nikah is with Princess Tanveer in a week, you c\shouldn't be here with me" Zoya said sadly

"I won't marry that witch, I only love you Zoya" Asad said

"I love you too, but we can't be together" Zoya said, almost about to cry

"I will do anything to be with you Zoya, anything" Asad said

"Please don't make this hard, Asad" Zoya said and left the room. Asad just looked down at the floor, pitying himself that he couldn't have his love. Unknown to him a pair of eyes had been watching them and those eyes belonged top none other than Tanveer, who made an angry face after seeing Asad so close with Zoya and telling her that he loved her.

"I'm going to kill her" Tanveer thought angrily "the trouble has just begun Zoya, Asad will be mine"

**Sierra: Well, that's chapter two and no one will blame you if you didn't like it cause it's so horrible, but anyways, Review!**


	3. Clash: Who will win?

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry for the delay, I was busy in updating other stories. But enough with my talks, let's move on to the chapter…**

**Chapter 3: Clash: Who will win?**

Zoya walked towards Tanveer's room, humming to herself on the way. She finally reached the room she was looking for and knocked on the door. Someone said "Come in" from inside and Zoya walked in and found Tanveer sitting in the bed.

"Greetings, your majesty" Zoya said as she bowed before Tanveer and Tanveer smirked

"This girl doesn't know who I am, she is going to die" Tanveer thought

'Don't bow, what is your name?" Tanveer asked

Zoya stood up, "Zoya" she said

"Zoya, have you by any chance seen my soon-to-be sohar?" Tanveer asked

Hearing this, Zoya was a bit saddened but she knew Tanveer had no idea about Asad and herself, "I think I saw him in the hallway, your majesty" Zoya said trying to hide the sadness from her voice

"The hallway? I just passed through there and didn't see him" Tanveer said

"You must have been a bit fast, I saw him as I came here" Zoya said

"Well, does he know about my arrival?" Tanveer asked

"I think so" Zoya said

"Then why doesn't he come see me?" Tanveer asked

Zoya was a bit annoyed by Tanveer's continuous questions, she sure thought that Asad was in love with her but Zoya knew better. Seeing Tanveer's personality Zoya immediately realized that Asad would never be happy if he married this arrogant Tanveer, but this was a game of destiny and what was to happen would happen.

"I do not know, do you wish for me to call him?" Zoya asked

"Please do, he should spend more time with me after all" Tanveer said

This got Zoya even more annoyed, if this was the way she was acting before there sadai then she couldn't imagine what would happen if there nikah is ever completed.

Zoya walked out of the room, to call Asad. She walked out the door, and closed it. She stood there for a while and suddenly heard some laughter.

Curiosity took the better of her and she looked through the keyhole of Tanveer's room door to see what was going on inside.

Tanveer was laughing like she was crazy, and as Zoya watched Tanveer took out the lens of one of her eye. After the lens was taken out, Zoya was shocked at what she saw, Tanveer's eye looked like that of a monster's! She looked at the crazy Tanveer, and heard her words

"Poor Zoya, she doesn't know ho she's messing with, Asad will be mine and I will get rid of that girl" Tanveer said still laughing

Hearing this Zoya was shocked, she realized that Tanveer didn't really love Asad. She had to tell all this to Asad other wise he would pay his whole life because of this marriage.

Quickly Zoya went in search of Asad, she found him in his room staring out of the window.

"ASAD!" Zoya cried as she went to his side

"Zoya? What is it?" Asad asked

"I have to tell you something" Zoya said

"Ok, let me close the door" Asad said as he locked the door so no one would come inside

"Now tell me Zoya, what is the matter?" Asad asked

"Asad, Tanveer, she's a witch! She doesn't even love you! She wants to kill me so she can have you, I heard everything with my own ears" Zoya said

"Zoya, I will never marry Tanveer, you are and will always be my love, I will marry you" Asad said as they both hugged each other

As Asad and Zoya shared a romantic moment, they were unaware of Dilshad standing outside Asad's room, who had heard everything.  
"Allah! Asad is in love with Zoya, how can I let him marry Tanveer when he loves someone else? I must speak to Rashid about this" Dilshad thought to herself.

**That's it for this chapter, this story is going to end soon. I expect another two chapters and then it's over. But I'll be posting a sequel for this which will be posted after the completion of this story. More details on the sequel will be out soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave some reviews!**


	4. Love shall win

**Chapter 4: Love shall win**

"Rashid!" Dilshad said as she searched form room to room in search of her husband, "Rashid!"

"I'm in here Dilshad!" Rashid said from inside a room, Dilshad walked in

"What is it Dilshad, why were you calling me?" Rashid asked as he turned to look at his wife

"I have something important to tell you!" Dilsahad said

"What is it?" Rashid asked

"We can't talk in here, let's go to our room" Diolshad said as she walked out of the room and Rashid followed her. They were soon inside their room and Dilshad locked the door.

"Now tell me, what is it Dilshad?" Rashid asked

"Rashid, we have made a huge mistake! It's…it's about Asad" Dilshad said

"What about Asad? What mistake are you talking about?" Rashid asked beginning to worry

"Asad is in love!" Dilshad said

"Love? You mean with tanveer?"" Rashid asked

"No not with Tanveer" Dilshad replied

"What? He is to marry Tanveer and he's in love with someone else?" Rashid asked angry at Asad

"Rashid, it's our own fault he had tried to tell us but we didn't listen" Dilshad said

"But with whom?" Rashid asked

"Zoya" Dilshad replied

"Zoya? You mean the maid?" Rashid asked shocked by Dilshad's answer

"yes" Dilshad replied

"But, he can't marry her!" Rashid said

"Why not? He loves her!" Dilshad said

"She's just a maid" Rashid said

"Who has won Asad's heart, Rashid we can't force Asad to marry Tanveer when he loves someone else, he'll never be happy and we'll be the reason for it" Dilshad said

"But Dilshad, Tanveer can win his heart if we give her a chance" Rashid said

"Rashid, Asad will never love Tanveer, love is blind and by what I saw I know that Asad is meant to be with Zoya" Dilshad said

"But what about Tanveer?" Rashid asked

"It is better to free her from this rather than make her marry someone who will never accept her" Dilshad said

"Are you sure about this Dilshad?" Rashid asked

"Yes Rashid, I know this is the right decision" Dilshad said

"Ok then, let everyone know about our decision" Rashid said as he headed out

Dilshad smiled, she knew Rashid would understand, he had after all considered Zoya as a daughter. She too realized that sometime's she had wished Zoya would have been her daughter and now that would be true. She hurried to tell Asad and Zoya about this.

She reached in front of Asad's room which was still locked. She gently knocked the door and called out, "Asad! Open the door!"

Inside Zoya quickly let go of Asad and Asad made up his mind that he would tell his mother right now that he will marry Zoya and only Zoya. He hurried and opened the door.

"Ammi, I have to tell you something" Asad said

"I have to as well, but please call Zoya first I know she is in there" Dilshad said and Asad was surprised as Zoya walked out.

"Ammi, I will not marry Tanveer" Asad said

"I heard your conversation with Zoya, I know you two love each other" Dilshad said

"And you are ok with it?" Asad asked and Dilshad nodded

"I talked to Rashid, we have come to a decision" Dilshad said

"What decision is that?" Asad asked

"You are to marry Zoya" Dilshad said as she smiled at her son, Asad was so happy that he hugged her mother and then hugged Zoya.

"Thank you ammi" Asad said and Dilshad smiled

"Thank you, Your Highness" Zoya said as she smiled at Asad

"No, you will call me ammi and that is an order" Dilshad said as she smiled at Zoya

"Thank you ammi" Zoya said as Dilshad hugged her soon to be dauighter-in-law.

Tanveer soon entered the room, "JAAN!" she said as she looked at Asad hugging Zoya

"Tanveer, I am very sorry but your nikah with Asad has been cancelled" Dilshad said

"What? But why?" Tanveer asked shocked

"Because I am going to marry my love Zoya" Asad said as he hugged Zoya more. Tanveer angrily went out of the palace.

**So that's it! Next chapter will be of the nikah of Asad and Zoya and don't worry they will get married, there won't be any Tanveer to stop the nikah and neither will there be any Zoyan just beautiful AsYa. Please tell me what you thought of it through review!**


	5. Nikah Qubool Hai

**Hey there guys! This is the last chapter of "Meant to be" and as I said before this story will have a sequel which will be entitled as "How we met" I want to thank everyone who read this story and everyone who might read it in the future. Now on with the story…**

**Chapter 5: Nikah Qubool Hai**

"You are looking beautiful Zoya bhabi!" Nazma said to her soon to be sister-in-law as she Nikhat and Nuzhat were getting Zoya ready for her nikah with their bhaijaan, Asad.

"Mashallah Zoya, bhaijaan won't be able to take his eyes off you" Nikhat said smiling

"Sahi kaha apne Nikhat baji" Nuzhat said as she and Nazma giggled. Zoya simply blushed at their comments

In another room, Asad was also getting ready while Ayan was helping him.

"Bhaijaan, you look stunning, but how about a smile?" Ayan asked as Asad smiled

"Perfect! Zoya bhabhi won't be able to take her eyes off you" Ayan said

"Very funny Ayan" Asad said as he looked at the mirror

"Bhaijaan, I am going to record your and Zoya bhabi's faces when you'll first see each other" Ayan said while Asad blushed.

It was finally time for the nikah and Asad was already seated, while Nazma, Nikhat and Nuzhat were bringing Zoya down.

"They sure are taking time" Asad said to Ayan who was standing behind him

"That's girls for you bhaijaan, you have to get used to it" Ayan said

"Like your already married" Asad said

"I know what girls are like bhaijaan, you can come take lessons from me when Zoya bhabi will be mad at you" Ayan said

"Of course" Asad said and then saw Zoya walking down the stairs with Nazma, Nikhat and Nuzhat surrounding her.

Asad smiled at her unknown that Ayan had already started recording. "She sure looks beautiful" Asad thought to himself and blushed while Ayan gently smiled as he saw this.

Zoya also looked at Asad and saw him blush, she also blushed. "Bhabi, is that makeup or are you really blushing?" Nuzhat asked in a teasing manner

"Don't tease me Nuzhat, you'll know when you meet your love" Zoya said

"My story won't be as romantic as yours bhabi, I won't have a billi in my story!" Nuzhat said as the girls laughed. Finally, Zoya was seated next to Zoya and the priest had begun.

"You are looking very beautiful, Farroqui" Asad said as he leaned forward to whisper to Zoa, still unaware that Ayan was recording this scene and the three sisters were giggling to themselves.

"You too Prince Asad Ahmed Khan" Zoya whispered back to Asad

"After this, you will be mine forever" Asad said

"I am already yours" Zoya said and Asad smiled while the rest of the siblings giggled

"Kya apko yeh nikah Qubool Hai, Prince Asad Ahmed Khan?" the priest asked as he turned to Asad

"Qubool Hai" Asad said as he smiled at Zoya

"Kya apko yeh nikah Qubool Hai, Zoya Farroqui?" the priest asked as he turned to Zoya

"Qubool Hai" Zoya said as she returned the smile to Asad

"Congratulation! You are now wedded" the priest said and everyone erupted into claps.

After sometime, Zoya and Asad were being congratulated by the guests and they were thanking them as they held each others hand and smiled, Ayan was still recording when a hand tapped him on his sholder. He turned to see a beautiful girl staring at him.

"What can I do for you?" Ayan asked

"You must be Prince Ayan?" the girl asked

"Yes, and you are?" Ayan asked

"I am Humaira, Zoya's stepsister, can you tell me where she is" the girl now known as Humaira asked

"Oh, right over there" Ayan said as he pointed towards the couple

"Thank you" Humaira said as she walked off to see her sister. Ayan couldn't take his eyes off that girl, he kept staring at her as she congratulated the new couple and hugged her stepsister. Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder again, it was Nikhat

"What are you staring at bhaijaan?" Nikhat asked

"No-nothing" Ayan said but Nikhat had already found out he was staring at the girl that was hugging Zoya.

"It's that girl, isn't it who is she?" Nikhat asked

"That's Zoya's stepsister, Humaira" Ayan said as he again started staring at Humaira.

"Do you like her?" Nikhat asked as she smiled

"What? No!" Ayan said and Nikhat smiled as she walked over to Asad and Zoya.

"Congratulations bhaijaan and Zoya bhabhi!" Nikhat said

"Thank you Nikhat" Zoya said, "Meet my stepsister, Humaira" she said as she pointed at Humaira

"Hello there Humaira!" Nikhat said

"Hi" Humaira said

"Let me show you around her, so the new couple can have some time alone" Nikhat said as she pulled Humaira with her leaving Asad and Zoya alone. They walked over to where Ayan was.

"Humaira, meet my brother, Ayan" Nikhat said

"We've already met" Humaira said

"Oh, I didn't know" Nikhat said and suddenly Nazma called her name.

"Nazma is calling me, Ayan would you please give Humaira a tour" Nikhat asked to which Ayan agreed and Nikhat thanking him, walked away.

"So, Humaira you want to have a drink first?" Ayan asked unknown as to what he should say

"No thank you" Humaira replied sweetly

"You know Humaira, your very beautiful" Ayan said as he gathered some courage and Humaira blushed

"Thank you, you highness" Humaira said as she looked down at her shoes

"You can call me Ayan" Ayan said

"Ok, Ayan" Humaira said as she looked up

Asad, Zoya, Nazma, Nikhat and Nuzhat were watching from a distance and smiling.

"Looks like another nikah is coming soon" Nikhat said as she smiled while the others nodded.

**Sierra: THE END! I know you must be wondering where Angel is, but she is very busy so…**

**Angel: *from inside a room* LET ME OUT OF HERE!**

**Sierra: Excuse me for a second *enters the room and after some time there is no noise, comes out with a tape and rope in her hand* Now that this is done, you can be on a look-out for the sequel to this story, remember the title is "How we met"**


End file.
